Cultivating Cacti
by LaaDee
Summary: Kagome stumbled through a well and into a desert. Story told in a hundred word snippets.
1. Stranger

**Chapter 1: World Stranger**

**Disclaimer: I don't own that which has graciously come from another's creation.**

* * *

In the midst of a cloud of fine yellow dust a lone figure wandered, stumbling in an imperceptible direction.

Each step was a struggle and each breath came out more and more ragged. The threat of death was prevalent in her mind as each gasping pant seemed to further tempt the slippery sand to slide its way into her lungs.

Her once overflowing yellow pack deflated. Behind her laid a path of weighty, useless items, a trail of abandoned provisions.

She knew that the desert would surely devour these choose morsels as willingly as woodland creatures had a breadcrumb trail.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	2. Debate

**Chapter 2: The Debate**

**Disclaimer: I do not that which is publicly acknowledged as another's creation.**

* * *

He stood atop a sturdy plateau, the gritty sand washing over him as the desert surrounding him hummed its deathly sigh. Within its clutches wandered another victim and he smirked. One more death and the probability of his survival augmented. It was too bad, he decided, she looked like she might have posed an interesting challenge.

"Sensei, what should we do?" questioned his teammate wearily, and he frowned, didn't she understand?

"It's just another idiot lost in the desert. They were asking for it, if you ask me," affirmed the boy to his right.

Their sensei frowned, he thought otherwise.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	3. Reconnoiter

**Chapter 3: Reconnoiter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

He hated her.

She wasn't even conscious; yet being near her drove away the howling whispers of mother, he felt more alone now than he ever had.

He glared and wished her death, even as his precious sand, habitually drenched in blood, caressed her unresponsive body, almost lovingly, and he was revolted.

If he had any say she would be out there, the desert slowly burying her, filling her lungs with its elemental sands and before she could regain consciousness she wouldn't be.

He told himself the only reason she was still alive was because their teacher had gone soft.

* * *

**Word Count: **100


	4. Fortitude

**Chapter 4: Fortitude**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which already belongs to another.**

* * *

Her skin burned and her lips bleed but she was alive, even if she couldn't quite comprehend how. Of course she had heard the story of a wandering quartet who knew the desert well stumbling upon her unresponsive body.

She had thought she was dead the moment she had climbed out of that cursed well and into a desert, she hadn't much hope she would ever see civilization again.

Still she cheerfully thanked the three who later found themselves inside her hospital ward, the same she shared with many empty beds. She wasn't one to let others see her disheartened.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	5. Bewildered

**Chapter 5: Bewildered**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to anyone else.**

* * *

He stood atop the highest building, they might have gone to see that impossible girl, but he refused. At least as much as he could, he still found himself perched atop the very hospital she had been admitted.

He didn't like how the feeling of… _unease_ would crawl its way down his spine like an open wound when she was nearby, moments before mother's mutterings were hushed. He was certain it could not be his own feelings; after all, monsters didn't feel.

The worst part about her, he decided, was that he couldn't stay away. She baffled him _and_ mother.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	6. Erudition

**Chapter 6: Erudition**

******Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Name?" questioned the harried Nurse. It had been nearly a week and they still didn't have a name for her medical file.

"Kagome Higurashi," she answered with her customary smile.

"Age?"

"Sixteen in September," Kagome replied. The nurse nodded promptly and stood to leave before Kagome sounded a small mewing protest, stopping the nurse from departing.

"Yes, my dear," asked the kindhearted, if overworked woman of advancing years.

"About… about that other boy, who helped save me from the desert—" Kagome paused upon seeing the nurse's stricken face.

"What about him?" she asked curtly. Kagome shook her head, dismissingly.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	7. Contingency

**Chapter 7: Contingency**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Today's the day Kagome-chan is leaving the hospital!" cheered one of the younger nurses as she helped Kagome gather her merger belongings into her backpack. Kagome offered the nurse a small smile; she was determined to remain positive.

Kagome could easily have walked but the nurses insisted she remain in the wheelchair until she had left the building, they also made sure to take the long route out.

Before she knew it, Kagome sat on the curb of the Hospital's sidewalk, her faithful yellow bag by her side. She supposed she had everything she needed her for next great adventure.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	8. Encounter

**Chapter 8: Encounter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

He wasn't prepared to meet her in his father's office. His only comfort was that _she _didn't seem to want to be there either.

"Ah Gaara," Gaara winced internally, even if his usual tone of disappointment wasn't present. "Glad you could join us, I was just interviewing our newest citizen." Gaara kept his eyes firmly locked on the ground, if he looked up he knew he would find her staring at him.

"Is this the Kazekage's youngest son?" asked the girl with a tone as light as air, and it made him sick.

"No," the lord sighed, the disappointment returning.

* * *

**Words Count**: 100


	9. Introductions

**Chapter 9: Introductions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own that which has graciously come from another's creation.**

* * *

"Oh," answered Kagome with a surprised tone and blinked owlishly at the Kazekage's obvious distress with the boy standing in his doorway.

"Gaara is one of my strongest ninja, he is early for a meeting with his team," answered the Lord. Kagome would much rather be away from this stuffy office but the boy standing in the doorway caught her attention. He looked... he seemed so… he was so very _sad_.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gaara," greeted Kagome with a smile, although she wasn't expecting a reply, he'd been standing there awhile and hadn't even looked at her.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	10. Behest

**Chapter 10: Behest**

**Disclaimer: I do not that which is publicly acknowledged as another's creation.**

* * *

"Gaara, why don't you wait outside for the others?" ordered the Kage, and Kagome dearly wished he would rebel, that she could ask him to stay with her. She didn't want to be in this room anymore, it was far to tense and there was an energy here that made her restless.

Her silent pleadings went unanswered because as much as she wanted to be somewhere far away from this room, apparently so did he.

Or maybe, Kagome thought callously, he just didn't want to be near her. She could only watch in dismay as he evaporated through the door.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	11. Guard

**Chapter 11: Guard**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

She released a breath she hadn't known she was holding as she found her way to the other side of the portal, that intermittently lead to either salvation or peril.

Kagome smiled brightly in the face of her relief as she heavily leaned against the solid barrier between her and _that_ place.

"That bad, was it?" joked a voice Kagome had become accustomed too in this new, strange world.

"Baki-san," sighed Kagome, a hand to her beating heart, "you might have warned me, although I probably would not have heeded it."

Baki let a small smile slip past his guard.

* * *

**Word Count: **100


	12. Acumen

**Chapter 12: Acumen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which already belongs to another.**

* * *

"Well Kagome, it would seem as though my team and I are expected from whence you have just escaped," informed the Jonin.

Kagome smiled and nodded her assent as she easily slid away from the door, a skeptical gleam in her eyes at the approach of sensei and his students.

The quartet paused in front of the wooden door, hesitating; Kagome recognized their stance. It was knowledge and awareness of imminent danger. As Baki raised his fist to knock, Kagome raised a slender hand to stop him.

"Perseverance and resilience, wise words to live by Sensei," Kagome knew she did.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	13. Aggrieved

**Chapter 13: Aggrieved**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to anyone else.**

* * *

Gaara didn't entirely understand the relationship between his Sensei and that girl—Kagome.

But he didn't like it.

He didn't like _her_, so he supposed it made sense that he didn't like this—_Kagome—_ living with his Sensei. It meant he had to see her far more then he would have liked.

He had nearly become numb to the silences she elicited from mother, but he had begun to notice other things would happen when she was around.

His first discovery? When she was nearby, his knees would go weak.

That witch was stealing his chakra.

Gaara was _not_ pleased.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	14. Cadance

**Chapter 14: Cadence**

******Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Whenever she was within sight Gaara found his heart hammered and his palms grew slick. Something about her made him nervous, especially when she would wear those _dresses_.

Whoever had invented such useless civilian clothes was rather incompetent; they offered absolutely no resistance to the sun's hot rays and revealed far too much skin.

He was sure Kagome was rotting in the desert's sun as each time he saw her she was _browner_.

Kagome had even tricked Temari into wearing such clothing. Gaara was grateful; however, that Temari had yet to influence Kagome into the same short dresses Temari wore.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	15. Clemency

**Chapter 15: Clemency**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara was not thrilled to return from long missions only to be greeted at their Sensei's door with the welcoming face of Kagome.

More often than not she would have a simple meal ready, with just enough to feed the starving ninjas.

Gaara did appreciate the meal, actually, but not the concern in the cursed nymph's blue eyes as she watched them eat, frequently not even touching her own plate and regularly giving it to one of the hungry member.

Gaara would often become irritated as she watched them eat with a look of sympathy that she would not explain.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	16. Conundrum

**Chapter 16: Conundrum**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome was a mystery Gaara could never hope to comprehend and to some arcane, unnamed part of him this knowledge rankled.

Gaara was not one to ask questions, but his siblings had no qualms. Kagome was proven to be a master at allusion as well as at distraction; of course his siblings did not make this a challenge to the witch, as they easily allowed her to divert them.

After much thought Gaara decided it was not the method that she used to avoid questions but rather her lack of willingness to answer, indeed she was more tightlipped then he.

* * *

**Words Count**: 100


	17. Peregrinate

**Chapter 17: Peregrinate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

The only downside to rooming with Baki, in his small one room apartment, was that Kagome often found herself alone.

Baki was a busy individual and when he wasn't on a mission with his team, he was conducting village business that kept him until late at night.

During long, lonely nights when she couldn't stand the solitude of the apartment she would forget about her to-do list and disappear.

She would walk out into the village, not knowing where she was starting nor where she would end.

On these nights she was happiest when she had a village to explore.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	18. Phantasm

**Chapter 18: Phantasm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

To Gaara, nighttime had always held an acute possibility of horror underneath its blue black sky. At night he would grow lethargic from the tedious day but never did he dare to close his eyes to the nightmares that awaited him in sleep.

Gaara would find entertainment most nights high on a building's summit, watching nightwalkers wandering the village streets on whispering feet.

Often, his wandering gaze landed on a familiar shock of dark raven tresses before it evaporated into the inky darkness between street lights.

Often, Gaara found his soundless feet closely following her from up high, without preamble.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	19. Attendant

**Chapter 19: Attendant**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

He followed her to a musky tavern entrance, its purpose to cater to the needs of dayshift ninjas.

She was nearly three years older than him, but he couldn't understand what had led her aimless feet in this direction. There were too many people in that tavern to make it comfortable.

Not that Gaara particularly cared, so with a disinterested shrug he twisted to begin his journey to where he had begun, his flight of fancy finished, a scowl of dissatisfaction underneath his stoic mask.

At least… that had been his intention, until her lingering laughter reached his ringing ears.

* * *

**Word Count: **100

**AN: For those of you that were wondering this makes Kagome nearly 16 and Gaara around 13, a few months before the Chuunin Exam.**


	20. Absconder

**Chapter 20: Absconder**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome had found her way to a small park just beside the boisterous tavern in the time Gaara had had his back turned, and she wasn't alone.

"Why are you out here so late?" Gaara heard Kagome ask the pig tailed girl beside her. She must have not been from the desert, Gaara decided; she looked about as comfortable as Kagome had in her trailing desert robes.

"I escaped," the girl's hushed whisper reached his ears on the winds wings. Kagome's eyes grew wide as she leaned forward conspiratorially.

"From what?" Kagome questioned with a heartening smile, Gaara frowned disapprovingly.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	21. Magnanimous

**Chapter 21: Magnanimous**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

This little girl couldn't be older than five or six and Kagome's heart went out to her. She had always held a soft spot for children, 'specially lonely ones. She was worried—and curious—what could have drawn the forlorn girl from her bed and into the park so late at night?

The little girl leaned over the chain of her swing to tug on Kagome's sweater's sleeve. Kagome blinked wide blue eyes as they locked on the girl's brown ones.

"I escaped my bodyguards," admitted the girl, no blink betraying her honest eyes. Kagome shuddered, this couldn't be good.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	22. Commiserate

**Chapter 22: Commiserate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

The small girl had yet to release Kagome's sleeve as she looked up to Kagome with over bright eyes.

"I just wanna go home, Miss," revealed the girl, sniffling.

"It's alright, sweetheart," soothed Kagome as the girl burst into tears. At a loss, Kagome scooped the girl into her arms, rubbing her back in calming circles.

Her eyes drawing up at a sound.

"Eep!" whimpered Kagome, drawing the girl closer, her eyes locked on soulless black shrouded in porcelain white.

"Airi-sama, shall we remove this girl?" questioned a monotonously detached timbre.

"Go away guard-san!" cried the little girl snuggling closer.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	23. Audaciousness

**Chapter 23: Audaciousness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Remove yourself," demanded the porcelain mask. Kagome's eyes narrowed in response and drew the girl closer, defiantly.

"May I ask why?" questioned Kagome, her eyes defensive, wandering across the armored man, searching for signs of weakness. The guard's soulless eyes flashed and Kagome assumed he was about to reply when the girl in her arms turned suddenly and lashed out.

"Guard-san leave her alone!" Kagome's mouth opened slightly in surprise as her full attention was swallowed by the girl's angry, commanding tone.

"Of course Airi-sama," bowed the guard. Kagome's eyebrows drew together in confusion, all eyes on the little girl.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	24. Aegis

**Chapter 24: Aegis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara watched the confrontation from the shadows, ready to intervene should the need come about. After all Kagome _was_ technically a citizen of the village, and it was his duty to make sure all the citizens were safe… or at least he reasoned as much because Kagome was no one special.

"If Airi-sama permits, girl, you are to follow me to her parents," demanded the guard, Gaara did not like his tone but Kagome obediently stood up, the girl still cradled in her arms. Gaara glared at the set they made.

"Gaara-s-sama?" a small voice called from mere feet away.

* * *

**Words Count**: 100


	25. Fiat

**Chapter 25: Fiat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara's black rimmed eyes twitched minutely in annoyance, before he deigned to glance in the mouse's direction. A small slip of a girl stood there, her mane of hair tangled and windswept as she shook in palpable terror from being in close vicinity to the monster of Suna. After a moment of silence she continued.

"You are wanted at your fa-eep!" squeaked the girl, killing intent flooding her, her panic rose, "th-the Kazekage-sama re-requested that y-you and your te-am meet in-in his office A-ASAP."

Gaara didn't give any notion of hearing her; he simply turned and began to walk away.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	26. Seethe

**Chapter 26: Seethe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara's face betrayed nothing, but his sand churned audibly in his gourd in displeasure as he leaned against the wall farthest from the Kazekage. His siblings sent looks of dread his way and gave the irate Gaara a wide berth.

"There has been a development on the visiting Lord and Lady from the South," informed the Kazekage, the stressed scowl on his face deepening in discontent.

"You don't mean…" began Temari, her usually bored look morphing into alarm.

"Temari, stop jumping to conclusions," barked Baki sending a warning look to each of Gaara's siblings. Both bowed their head in submission.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	27. Regelate

**Chapter 27: Regelate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome bit her lip as she tucked the sleeping child's head further underneath her chin, hoping to give reassurance to the slumbering, emotionally exhausted six year old.

Kagome winced and held the girl tighter when the girl's parents' hushed argument reached her ears from their corner of the room.

Kagome had been escorted into the room ages ago. The small girl's parents had reprimanded her harshly; the child rebelled silently, only pouting in reply. But when the girl's bodyguards had sent her silent disapproving looks she had broken down in tears.

Kagome wondered when she'd be able to go home.

* * *

**Word Count: **100


	28. Deprecate

**Chapter 28: Deprecate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara leisurely followed behind the rest of his team, the only evidence of his agitation the roiling sand in the air surrounding him.

Baki's eyes narrowed as he sent the raging twelve year old a warning glare as _another_ swell of sand battered the surrounding air. Baki didn't know what had set the boy off, but he hoped he got a handle on his emotions soon.

Baki led his team to one of Headquarters' Conference Rooms, and paused in front of expensive imported, mahogany double doors. He sent his team one last cautious glance and raised his fist to knock.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	29. Métier

**Chapter 29: Métier**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

A knock resounded through the room and Kagome jumped, baffled as she blinked the sleep from her eyes, wondering who could possibly be in the building so early in the morning.

With a nod from the girl's parents, the guards easily swaggered their way to the door on silent feet.

Kagome yawned, temporarily allowing her eyes to wander the room, but she tensed as familiar voices reached her ears.

"We were sent to escort my Lord and Lady's young child home," explained Baki from the doorway. Kagome shrank into herself as the girl on her lap awoke with a stretch.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	30. Umbrage

**Chapter 30: Umbrage**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

All eyes locked on Kagome the moment Suna's ninja entered the room. Kagome gave a nervous laugh, a blush dusting her cheeks until she felt a small hand tug on the front of her sweater.

"Are these your friends?" asked the mussed girl with a sleepy grin that Kagome replied to with her own soft smile.

"They sure are sweetheart, you'll be in excellent hands with them," agreed Kagome. Kagome looked up to see Baki nod his assent. Kagome sighed in relief as she ran a hand through knotted hair.

When Baki kneeled down to take the girl, she screamed.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	31. Conniption

**Chapter 31: Conniption**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Airi!" admonished the girl's mother as she forced her way to her daughter's side and yanked her off of Kagome's lap.

Airi cried out as she tore her arm from her mother's grasp, rushing behind Kagome, tucked between Kagome and the couch.

"Miss Kagome save me!" cried the girl as she buried her face in a curtain of oil black hair.

Kagome looked up around the room to see various outraged and indifferent expressions and sighed as she turned to swing the girl into her lap.

"Airi, you need to go with Baki-san," explained Kagome kindly.

"No!" asserted stubborn Airi.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	32. Albatross

**Chapter 32: Albatross**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

It took until late in the morning to convince Airi to go with Baki and his team, and it was only with the promise that Kagome would be going too.

* * *

Kagome felt her heart race, beating a sharp tattoo into her ribcage as she eyed the great desert ahead of her. She gulped down deep breaths, fighting for calm, even as her body shook, her trembling hand held tightly onto little Airi's.

Her fear was petrifying but she continued onward as memories flashed before her eyes, of howling winds and a desert's deadly embrace.

_One step after another, _she chanted.

* * *

**Words Count**: 100


	33. Alms

**Chapter 33: Alms**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara was growing bored with the sluggish pace they had set to accommodate both civilian and child. The pace had faintly ameliorated when Kagome had offered the lagging six year old a ride on her back _but_...

Gaara breathed deeply through his nose before expertly commanding his enhanced sands to scoop up the pair. Kagome gave a slight "oomph" as her forward momentum was halted, sending her to her knees.

She giggled as cool sand ghosted over heated skin, a serene smile illuminating her face.

Gaara focused ahead, his ears turning a startling pink, hidden within a suit of sand.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	34. Repose

**Chapter 34: Repose**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome sat very still, hoping to not encumber Gaara further, especially when he was being so unprecedentedly kind. She was grateful that Airi was already asleep in her lap, less wiggling that way.

She jumped at a sharp laugh beside her and with difficulty she turned to the side without moving unnecessary muscles.

"What?" hissed Kagome through clenched teeth as she glared.

"You're so stiff!" admonished Baki.

"I don't want to be much of a burden," grumbled Kagome.

"Sand is not still."

Kagome's head shot up at the unexpected advice, before finally allowing herself to relax into sand, eyes heavy.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	35. Ruminate

**Chapter 35: Ruminate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

They had traveled three days without trouble but Kagome still could not relax in this wilderness.

Her greatest relief was when Gaara would scoop both Airi and herself into his sand sometime during their day's journey, often when both were too exhausted to continue. Then she could read or teach Airi hand games, disregarding their milieu.

At night Kagome would bundle herself up, until only her eyes were visible in her cocoon of sweaters and blankets before falling back, staring at the stars.

"They're all so different," Kagome would mumble to herself each night, thoughts lost in worlds long gone.

* * *

**Word Count: **100


	36. Perturbation

**Chapter 36: Perturbation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome's last year of traveling to the past had taught her at least one lesson, sleep lightly.

She bolted upright that night, her cocoon falling away as wild eyes attempted to adjust to pitch black. The darkness of the night was aberrant.

The silence of the desert put Kagome's nerves on edge, not even a rustle of hollowing wind reached her ears although a steady thrum of rising energy battered against the very edges of Kagome's awareness, a warning.

Kagome quickly slipped from her layers, calling out to the others.

A terrified sob was the only sound that called back.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	37. Circumscribe

**Chapter 37: Circumscribe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

She was panicking, her eyes weren't adjusting and someone was crying and she couldn't find them. She didn't even have a way to defend herself and she could _feel _danger just on the edge of her consciousness but she couldn't _do_ anything.

She took a deep, calming breath as she got on her hands and knees to feel her way towards where she remembered the others had been sleeping.

Her eyebrows drew together as her hand encountered something icy and grainy. Deliberately she followed the object up, it was higher than she was tall and wider then her arms width.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	38. Macabre

**Chapter 38: Macabre**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome's fingers trailed along the barrier's edge following it to the cry she could hear nearby. Her eyes focused on the surrounding blackness, she failed to notice faint pale blue leaking from probing fingers.

Kagome barely made out the outline of a small bundle of clothe before she tripped over it. Kneeling down, her hand firmly pressed against the wall as she used the other to draw the sobbing bundle towards her.

* * *

Gaara straightened, a bolt of lightning traveling up his spine as he sharply turned away from battle to glance towards their charges, safely buried in a hollowed dome.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	39. Ambuscade

**Chapter 39: Ambuscade**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

His sand _screamed _as claws raked through it, leaving hot lava in its wake. The beast within his sands had paused, claws drawn, scorching heat on opened wounds.

He could hear mother whimper and weep, before her howls where drowned out by the sound of his heart in his ears. The sensation was odd, but this new found horror overrode any thought.

He hadn't trapped one of these monsters inside that sand, had he? Not with Kagome inside?

First he needed to defeat the monsters outside the dome of his shield, the scent of blood already wafting in the wind.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	40. Palpitate

**Chapter 40: Palpitate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome held the terrified girl close, the distant rumble of waning battle bypassing their sand prison. Kagome murmured nonsense in the child's ear, as she felt the brushes of warring energies clash nearby.

Kagome gasped as an _evil,_ demonic energy rocketed out around them, a beacon of wickedness and heart stopping hate. Airi's tears died, as her comforter froze.

Kagome's heart raced; Airi could feel its rapid beat from where her head rest on the miko's chest.

With clumsy hands, Airi drew herself up, embraced the older girl, inexperienced hands patting and tugging in an innocent imitation of Kagome's comforting.

* * *

**Words Count**: 100


	41. Ensanguined

**Chapter 41: Ensanguined**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome held on tightly to the small girl as wild eyes watched once solid sand blow away in an unseen breeze. Sometime during the battle the sun had begun its uneasy ascent into the sky, its first bright beams bleeding into night's dark fringes.

Airi turned once the last of their prison melted away, but with a cry buried her face back into Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome could understand the child's discomfort. The desert's floor was speckled with crimson blood and broken bodies.

It was with the experience of battle's won and bloody aftermaths that Kagome stood unmoved before bloodied ninja.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	42. Exigency

**Chapter 42: Exigency**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Are any of you hurt?" she asked, setting Airi down, her eyes buried into the hem of Kagome's robes, Kagome emptying hands, ready to administer first aid. Kankuro was the first to scoff.

"Please Kagome, they were low level assassins at best," he said before hissing as Kagome pressed chilled fingers over an open cut on his forehead.

"Yeah, not even a scratch," Kagome muttered sarcastically as she knelt down to Airi's level, "can you get my yellow bag for me?"

Airi nodded and quickly ran to fetch the bag only a few steps behind them, away from bloodied bodies.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	43. Minister

**Chapter 43: Minister**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"This is nuttin' Kagome!" howled Kankuro as the determined teen's grip on his shoulder increased.

"Stop trying to escape! It's just a little antibacterial spray, if this cut gets sand in it, it'll fester!" retaliated Kagome with a tone of finality. Kankuro scowled, but remained in place long enough to have the small nick bandaged, there was no point arguing with the stubborn girl.

Kagome made her rounds with the antibacterial spray, bandaging odd nicks and cuts on each battle worn ninja. She paused in front of Gaara, head tilted.

"You didn't get hurt?" She wondered gazing at unharmed skin.

* * *

**Word Count: **100


	44. Profundity

**Chapter 44: Profundity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara frowned as he superciliously observed Kagome from the corner of his eye.

When he had finished off those assassins, he had been anxious to see what could have made mother cry out so furiously amidst his sand, only to find that child wrapped in Kagome's arms, no sign of any beast.

His lips tipped into an unperceivable scowl as he glared at the humming Kagome. She was all smiles, her hand in that child's as she skipped along beside them, the early morning attack not seeming to affect her while the others flagged behind.

Her cheerfulness was not appreciated.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	45. Presage

**Chapter 45: Presage**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome wondered how she had not noticed it earlier. Her wide, curious blue eyes locked onto Gaara's standing presence.

I guess, she thought with a sigh, I haven't been very observant lately.

Gaara tensed under her gaze. He couldn't see it but he could definitely feel it weighing him down with its intensity.

When she started to walk towards him, he had to restrain himself from taking a small step away.

Kagome tilted her head, fingers outstretched as she pushed away hair the color of blood, finger's tracing.

"Did it hurt?" she wondered, fingers brushing a scar he rather wouldn't.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	46. Sapience

**Chapter 46: Sapience**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara visibly frowned as his heart leapt when innocent fingers caressed shameful pasts.

With bared teeth Gaara clenched her tracing hand in his fist, snarling to hide his surprise at her lack of reaction. Kagome raised her free hand to gently pry his fingers away, not deigning to flinch at half moon crescents weeping red.

"That bad?" Kagome whispered in a small voice Gaara wished he'd never heard. She almost sounded _sympathetic_.

"Kagome!" came a cry from across their small camp, "can you help me?"

Gaara growled as he reclaimed the hand she had captured, Kagome's giggle following beside him.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	47. Rapture

**Chapter 47: Rapture**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara was not impressed by Kagome's reaction to departing the desert. The girl had practically thrown herself off of his sand only to kneel beside a lush riverbed, getting mud up her elbows and knees.

"Kagome, look what you've done, now," Baki groaned, a longsuffering adult. Kagome wasn't concerned as she simply smiled that cheeky smile that always served to remind Gaara what a chakra stealing witch, she really was.

"Miss Kagome is all muddy," sighed the little girl perched reverently on top his floating sand.

"Yes, but look Airi," Kagome declared, her oil black tresses caked in mud, "Water."

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	48. Conviviality

**Chapter 48: Conviviality**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Airi's village was large. Tall palm trees shaded every rooftop. The buildings white limestone contrasting with the yellow dunes of its background.

Kagome wasn't sure she ever wanted to return to the desert now that she'd finally escaped its clutches.

The Villagers had marveled at their progression through the streets but once they saw small Airi perched atop floating sand the crowd had erupted.

"The Princess returns!" cheered the Villagers while Airi politely waved at the crowd and Kagome smiled down at the nervous girl in her lap. She wouldn't have suspected the usually self assured girl of being shy.

* * *

**Words Count**: 100


	49. Pliable

**Chapter 49: Pliable**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara was eager to return to the village. Hopefully when they returned the Kazekage would give them another mission, one that involved death and lots of blood.

Although Gaara would have preferred to return immediately, he had to acknowledge that Kagome at least deserved a rest overnight. Kankuro was also looking forward to spending the night under a roof and Temari was keen on taking a bath.

Gaara's silent protests died on his lips when Kagome turned towards him with a blissful smile. Gaara couldn't deny his fascination at such a sincere emotion; Gaara had never seen something so honest.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	50. Colloquium

**Chapter 50: Colloquium**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome hummed as she skated down the bathhouse's wooden hallways. Kagome _glowed _from the ministrations of a hot bath, she hadn't felt so refreshed since before she had climbed out of the well and into a desert.

"Kagome-sama," came a whispered call that had Kagome jumping out of her skin. She would never get use to the silent feet of soundless ninjas.

"Oh, Guard-san," Kagome greeted, determined to not let the actions of others pervert her current happiness.

"Will you follow me? Your presence is required."

Kagome bit her lip, an odd premonition that soon she wouldn't be so content.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	51. Catechize

**Chapter 51: Catechize**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome followed behind the palace guard, nervously biting her bottom lip. It was not often that Kagome's presence was required in this world, especially in a village she had been in for less than 6 hours.

Her thoughts whirled as she followed the rigid stance of the guard. She hadn't thought that she had done anything that would get her in trouble, or for others to see her as a potentially valuable asset. She wasn't important here.

When the pair stopped in front of a beautifully carved door Kagome wondered what her fate was, that lay on the other side.

* * *

**Word Count: **100


	52. Nugatory

**Chapter 52: Nugatory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome entered the room to see Airi kneeling beside some dolls. A great imposing figure watched from the center of the room, her eyes fixed upon the small girl, predatorily.

The woman had her graying hair pulled back into a tight bun, her beady eyes were calculating and the skin of her thick neck wobbled reminiscent to a rooster. Kagome did not think she was a bad person, but she would not be willing to allow her to watch over _her _friends any time soon.

"Miss Kagome, I assume," greeted the woman. Kagome smiled, but her eyes told another story.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	53. Apriorism

**Chapter 53: Apriorism**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Miss Kagome!" shouted Airi finally spotting the black haired girl, Kagome smiled genuinely as she bent down to give the small girl, around her knees, a returning hug.

"I believe you know why you are here," stated the imposing woman as she began her descent towards the two.

"I do not actually. Would you like to inform me?" returned Kagome a confident tone in her voice to hide her uncertainty. Kagome had faced more dangerous things than this woman and with fewer resources and experiences.

"Miss Kagome's going to stay here forever!" announced Airi pleasantly, Kagome's smile faded in alarm.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	54. Discord

**Chapter 54: Discord**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara wandered the hallways of the small palace aimlessly. He was not used to having time off after a mission, and he did not know what to do with himself, a first in his solitary existence.

A dissenting noise sounded nearby. Gaara had nothing else to do, so inquisitively he approached a door, an ear pressed to thin wood. He didn't bother wondering at what he was doing, especially when he heard Kagome's name mentioned.

"Miss Kagome's going to stay here forever!"

Gaara could not explain the dropping feeling in his stomach or the cheer of excitement in his mind.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100

**AN: So sorry guys! This looks like the last update for a few months. Schools starting back up and I sort have need to focus on that until the Semester's over. I'll try to get another one out tomorrow if possible. But I'll for sure be back by December with a whole lot more to update, so please be patient!**


	55. Altercate

**Chapter 55: Altercate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

He left after that declaration, his head was throbbing and the once silenced whispers of mother returned with vigor.

Mother's excitement was staggering; it reminded Gaara of a bubbling fountain he had once seen, unbridled pressure growing steadily until the fountain's top had shot off, water spraying everywhere. Mother's words meshed together, Gaara could not tell where one of Mother's promptings started and the other stopped.

He didn't know what he was doing until he was on the palace's thatched roof, on his knees, hands fisted in blood red hair, unnoticed tears leaking from teal eyes.

The whispering hurt.

_Stop!_

* * *

**Word Count**: 100


	56. Bureaucracy

**Chapter 56: Bureaucracy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Airi sweetheart, I thought you knew," said Kagome as she knelt down to be eye level with the girl.

"Know what?" asked the young girl, without comprehending what Kagome was trying to say.

"I cannot stay here with you no matter how much I would wish too," answered Kagome as she ran her fingers through the six year olds loose bangs.

"Why! Why not?" shouted Airi, seeing that Kagome was not doing as Airi wished.

Kagome wondered if there _was_ a simple version of the complicated life of a time traveler or village politics to tell the six year old.

* * *

** Word Count:** 100


	57. Arrogate

**Chapter 57: Arrogate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"But you must! You must stay here with me!" cried the girl as she clung to Kagome's wrists, hoping if she clung to her long enough the older girl could not leave.

"Airi, you're a wonderful girl but I cannot leave my friends, they would be lost without me," explained Kagome as she looked down at the princess' watery eyes.

Kagome figured this was close to the truth; Baki's team would be fine without her, she was sure, but those friends on the other side of that cursed well had to be considered.

Settling now meant she was lost forever.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	58. Druthers

**Chapter 58: Druthers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara examined the raven haired teen; she became downtrodden whenever she looked back towards the dunes behind them. Gaara did not know what to say or do, all he knew was that Kagome should not look forlorn, it was disquieting.

Kagome sighed again as she returned her attention to the blowing sand in front of them. Airi had been holding in tears when the team had left, but Kagome would not let that get to her. Airi would be fine but Kagome could not yet consider giving up hope.

Suna was possibly the only village that could get her home.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	59. Adroit

**Chapter 59: Adroit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

The Village Hidden in the Sand housed some of the only people on Earth that could elucidate the fickleness of their surroundings. The Desert to them has more than just a home, it was a tempest, a death threat but above all it was a protector.

These desert dwellers had the layout of their guardian memorized as well as the necessary survival skills committed to memory.

It was this knowledge and teachings that taught Kagome to have a reason to hope. For these residents must know of the whereabouts of a small, half buried village and their dried out well.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	60. Solace

**Chapter 60: Solace**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome was exhausted, but she would not complain. Walking through the deserts sands were much harder to travel upon than the careworn paths of Feudal Japan or the concrete highways of Tokyo.

Kagome could not ask Gaara to carry her; he appeared lost in thought and the black lines around his eyes appeared more prominent then they had been before.

"Kagome," grunted Kankuro and Kagome staggered through the sand to his side.

"Yes?"

"Get on," he grumbled, jabbing a thumb at his back. Kagome opened her mouth to sputter a protest but at his worn glance she quickly clambered on.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	61. Throe

**Chapter 61: Throe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara watched through black rimmed eyes as Kagome sighed upon his sibling's back. She appeared exhausted but Gaara had not noticed, an odd twinge of pain struck his chest.

But Mother's howls sounded louder in his head, Gaara winched from the clamor. The sound rattled his bones, boiled his blood, and Gaara was trying with all his might not to succumb to the bloodthirsty allure of Mother.

He wished he could, but the only ones in sight was his team, and for selfish reasons he wouldn't destroy them. They were the only reason he was allowed to leave his cage.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	62. Ambience

**Chapter 62: Ambience**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

They reached Suna faster than they had left it and within three days Kagome and the others were safely delivered to the Kage's office.

Something was off; Kagome could feel it in her bones.

Her eyes narrowed as they took in the office. The atmosphere was the same only darker, something about it made Kagome's skin crawl.

"Welcome back," the Kage greeted. Kagome flinched and took a subtle step back, bumping into Gaara.

"Sorry," murmured Kagome but she did not remove herself from his side.

Gaara tensed at the contact but was too relieved Mother's wailing had hushed to complain.

* * *

** Word Count:** 100


	63. Transubstantiation

**Chapter 63: Transubtantiation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome did not know what could have happened, but something was not right with the Kazekage. His aura was the same deep purple, but it felt darker, deeper… sinister.

Once their debriefing was over she didn't stick around long enough to confirm if the feeling of the Kage's transmogrification was true or a flight of fancy.

She was the first out the door. She usually avoided the office like it was the very birthplace of evil, so the others were not surprised by her exit. But Gaara espied her fleeing with some trepidation and great inquisitiveness, she wasn't acting herself.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	64. Esoteric

**Chapter 64: Esoteric**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

The Village was just as Kagome had left it, and Kagome smiled as she bent low to better look at some of the desert plants for sale at the market on her way back to Baki's.

"The cacti are blooming this season," informed the elderly salesman standing beside the market stand.

Kagome agreed.

"Cacti are at their most beautiful before they bloom," sighed the man, his leathery skin pulled tight with a leisurely smile.

"Before?"

"Yes, deary, it's before cacti bloom you discover that something so wonderful was hidden inside that prickly thing all along, there's hope in 'em, somewhere."

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	65. Standpat

**Chapter 65: Standpat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara, for all his apathy, was curious about the new ally that his father had gained during the short week they had been gone.

The man was nondescript but there was something about him that made Mother shriek in outrage. If possible Mother seemed to hate this man more than Mother hated Kagome, and that was saying something.

Peculiarly, whenever the man showed up in town, Kagome would become despondent, her blue eyes wide, seemingly terrified. It had taken more than a few of this ally's visit to see the pattern and when he had...

Gaara didn't like this ally.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	66. Qui Vive

**Chapter 66: Qui Vive**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Temari was cautious. She always had been, since she was three years old and was being introduced to her youngest brother, who would soon become the Village's newest tool.

Understandably, Temari was weary around this new ally of her father's. She had seen the way Gaara had glared at the man, and she couldn't help but be worried when this man hadn't bothered to get on her youngest brother's good side. The boy was the Village's greatest asset as well as their meal ticket.

What ally wouldn't even try to befriend the most powerful figure in Suna?

Temari was disturbed.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	67. Lagniappe

**Chapter 67: Lagniappe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kankuro didn't get why his sister was so anxious about their newest Ally. He understood that she was worried that Gaara didn't like the man, but then again Gaara didn't like anyone.

What Kankuro found most interesting was Kagome's reaction to the man. She liked everybody, and yet whenever she was in the same room as their newest Ally (which, arguably wasn't often) she seemed to recoil, shirking away from his presence. All while muttering something about a man named Naraku and darkness.

Although their reactions were significant there was no denying that this new Ally could only be beneficial.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	68. Tutelage

**Chapter 68: Tutelage**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome fidgeted with the hem of her skirt before she took a deep breath and recklessly declared:

"I'd like to learn to throw a shuriken!"

Baki blinked in surprise before he turned his full attention to the girl, abandoning his dinner temporarily.

"Why a shuriken? Why now?" asked the man, a calculating gleam in his black eyes as he looked the black haired girl in her too blue eyes.

"I-I…" she paused taking a deep breath, "I'd like to learn to throw a shuriken." There was no easier way to describe her wish in plainer terms, something bad was happening.

* * *

** Word Count:** 100


	69. Abecedarian

**Chapter 69: Abecedarian**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kankuro grumbled, he didn't know how he had gotten roped into this, but he was sure it had something to do with Baki (and Temari being a fast runner).

"Why are you even here?!" Kankuro groused as he glared at his smirking sister leaning against a wooden post nearby.

"Entertainment," crowed his pigtailed sister.

Kankuro sighed before subtly sending a nervous glance over towards Gaara who lie on the sundried brick wall that served as the boundary of the training grounds. He didn't dare yell at him.

"Fine, whatever! Kagome, do you at least know how to hold the thing?"

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	70. Divertissement

**Chapter 70: Divertissement**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara was entertained. He thought that that was only possible when his sand was drenched in blood, but he was mistaken. Kankuro teaching Kagome how to throw a shuriken was as satisfying.

Gaara himself didn't use the weapon but he had learned how to, from a man in a blurry past… However, Gaara was sure the way Kankuro taught was not helpful because Kagome was not learning.

Temari would laugh loudly and carelessly whenever Kankuro botched an explanation and Kagome would look at him with wide, mystified blue eyes, head tilted.

Gaara watched from far way with an infinitesimal smile.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	71. Assiduous

**Chapter 71: Assiduous**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome was a diligent student if anything, so long after Kankuro had gotten annoyed and left her to practice on her own, Kagome continued to practice until sweat dripped from her brow and she felt the sun kiss her cheeks red.

Shuriken's where infinitely different then the bow and arrows she was used too. Often she would find herself drawing her arm to far back or to low all the while lacking power as she threw them.

She had yet to hit a single bull's eye the entire practice; in fact she had yet to make a single blade stick.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	72. Omphalos

**Chapter 72: Omphalos**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome groaned, perhaps she could only learn this skill under threat of death as she had learned to use the bow and arrow. Perhaps that was the only way she would ever be able to learn anything.

Her arms ached, she sighed as she looked towards where Kankuro and Temari had dozed off around noon. She felt her arm waver as the muscles jolted, and just as she was about to drop her arm entirely, cool sand twisted up, around her arm, guiding it back into the starting position.

Kagome laughed as the shuriken meet its mark and snuck in.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	73. Requital

**Chapter 73: Requital**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara did not acknowledge the raven haired teen that stood below him. Instead he lazily propped his ankle on bent knee, knowing she would give up soon.

Minutes ticked by and when Gaara was sure that she had left, he turned his head towards where she had been.

Gaara gulped inaudibly, his heart racing, as if he had just finished a kill, once he locked eyes with two blue orbs. Absentmindedly he noted that he hadn't seen that smile in a few weeks.

"Thank-you Gaara," she said, lifting herself up on tip toes, lips meeting the tip of his nose.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	74. Spurious

**Chapter 74: Spurious**

_n. not genuine, authentic or true; not from the claimed_

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome didn't like this. She almost felt dirty, as though she was back in that desert, its shifting sand seeping into any exposed surface, gritty sand baring their teeth before sinking them in.

"Ah, Kagome, thank-you for meeting with me."

The Kage in front of her was not the one that she remembered. The darkness that had once been only a hint of his aura had completely swallowed up what good he had had left.

But it wasn't just this that made her cautious, but the way his eyes slithered across her body made a shudder run down her spine.

* * *

** Word Count:** 100


	75. Brouhaha

**Chapter 75: Brouhaha**

_n. an episode involving excitement, confusion, turmoil and etc_**  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Wha-What was it that you wanted Kazekage?" asked Kagome, cursing the waver in her voice as she looked up into the dark eyes of the Kage, almost challengingly. She refused to let this man see a weakness; whoever he was she had no doubt that he would use anything he could to his advantage.

"Well you see," the Kage began, and Kagome had to stop a gulp of fear as a smile stretched across this man's lips, slow and sleek. Conniving, Kagome thought. Whatever he was about to ask of her there was no way Kagome was getting out unscathed.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	76. Timorous

**Chapter 76: Timorous**

_n. subject to fear, timid_

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome jumped and quickly spun around, one hand to her heart and another to a hidden pocket in her summer dress, a gleam of steel shinnying from her clenched hand.

She quickly released the weapon and breathed a sigh of relief when a small, pitiful meow resounded off the alleyway walls. A black cat, with a single white sock limped his way up to Kagome, weaving in between her legs, hoping to receive some attention.

"Hey there fella," murmured Kagome, kneeling down to better scratch behind his ears, "if he had asked you, what do you think you would say?"

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	77. Aberrant

**Chapter 77: Aberrant**

_n. departing from the right, normal or usual course._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome should have known that the cat in front of her wouldn't hold any answers to her questions, but she had seen some odd things in her life, and a talking cat was not at the very top of her list.

The cat simply purred and nudged her hand before a pink, sandpaper tongue lolled out of his mouth. But he paused in mid air, his ears twitching to some minute sound and with a hiss the cat swatted Kagome's hand, quickly backing away from her before disappearing.

She paused, hearing a watery gasp somewhere in the alley before her.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	78. Pother

**Chapter 78: Pother**

_n. a heated discussion, debate, or argument;_ _v. to worry, bother_

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

'You need to calm down; think this through!' Kagome declared in her head. It was far too often that she would find herself in the midst of a bad situation because she had rushed headlong into it. She had been scolded many times for such rash thinking, and she was always reminding herself that she needed to think with a clearer head in these dangerous situations.

Be it all the same, she still knew before the end of the day her feet would find trouble whether she was running towards it or away from it.

So she ran towards it.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	79. Embrangle

**WARNING! _Some _violent imagery!**

**Chapter 79: Embrangle **

_v. to embroil; to throw (affairs) into a state of confusion or disorder; complicate; entangle_

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

She was gasping for breath by the time she found the body. It was grotesque and mangled and going to the hospital was the furthest thing on her mind.

She swallowed; it had been months since such a scene had been common to her, the sight was jarring.

She fell to her knees, the thoughts from before dulled as her other senses sharpened. Her eyes noticed the bloody sand clinging to the body's wounds and the way a shadow moved to completely darken the other details from sight.

A laugh echoed off the walls.

This can't be good, she thought.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	80. Augur

**Chapter 80: Augur**

_v. to conjecture from signs or omens; to predict_

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

She had been expecting a weapon to her jugular, she had even been expecting to have been knocked out the very second she realized the shadow's presence, what she had not been expecting was the hysteria in the man's voice as he hugged her tightly in front of him.

"Stay back you demon spawn! You wouldn't want to hurt one of your precious civilians would you!" the man called out towards the shadows. Kagome turned, trying to look at the man, but his grip was too tight. Kagome found this surprising, considering the compound fracture in the man's right arm.

* * *

** Word Count:** 100


	81. Anamnesis

**Chapter 81: Anamnesis**

_n. the recollection or remembrance of the past; reminicsence_**  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"I'm not particularly fond of any civilians," called a voice from the gloom of the alleyway, "I only keep them around because they give me purpose."

Kagome shuddered at the monotone voice; this person sounded so very _broken. _

"Stay back! I wouldn't expect some_thing_ like you to understand duty! If you did then you would have let that guy live! He was just doing his job!" hysterically called back her captive.

"Even if letting him do his job meant I'd be dead?" answered the voice coldly. Red, gleaming eyes caught Kagome's attention and she quivered, this was all so familiar.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	82. Rapine

**Chapter 82: Rapine**

_n. the violent seizure and carrying off of another's property _

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome couldn't see the figure that immerged from the darkness right away, another figure having been overlaying his appearance.

"Kagome…" the whisper brought her back, it was small and barely heard, but it carried over the wind, and it was just enough to shock Kagome to the present. The red glowing eyes dimmed to a turquoise blue for only a split second, and crimson bled back in, so dark they might have been black.

"Any civilian, in the whole city," the boy whispered, dark and angry, "any civilian and you managed to grab this one?" The sand around them thrummed.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	83. Palliative

**Chapter 83: Palliative**

_adj. to relieve or lessen pain without curing the cause._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Gaa-rah!" called a voice as light as a feather as it crashed into him with the force of a sand storm. It was a voice that let light leak into the darkness around him.

"Gaara, please-" the voice pleaded, and Gaara frowned, he didn't understand, why?

"Gaara! Please, I know-" Gaara was feeling… anger, frustration, _fury_… he was helping!

Yes! He was helping that voice and they… they didn't like it! He was helping her, he was hurting _him_!

"Gaara, its okay," the voice soothed, and Gaara forgot. He forgot he was angry and sand skittered across the alley's floor.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	84. Cognizance

**Chapter 84: Cognizance**

_n. awareness, realization, or knowledge; notice; perception_

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara could hear a rushing in his ears, it was loud and distracting but it wasn't quite as cutting as Mother's howls that were radiating in the back of his mind, blocking out most noises.

_'That little… how dare… I was about to… she'll pay…' _

Gaara only heard snatches of Mother's threats; what he heard shook him to the core. There was an unsettling feeling of cold and heavy that sunk in his stomach that reached up to grip his heart with thorny limbs.

Kagome was no longer safe from Mother. For the first time, Gaara was terrified of Mother.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	85. Gimcrack

**Chapter 85: Gimcrack**

_adj. showy but useless_

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belon****gs to another.**

* * *

Far away, sitting on the ledge of a tall and dusty building, the Kage sat with a bemused gleam in his eyes even as a grin grew across his lips. He had not been anticipating the girl to be particularly useful, she was merely another toy to play with, but then she had gone and done something like this.

Plans formed with lightning speed inside that beleaguered head of his, and he could feel the ecstasy well inside him at the many prospects. Perhaps he would be having far more pleasure with her then he had originally predicted.

Fun, indeed.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	86. Perpetuation

**Chapter 86: Perpetuation**

_v. to preserve from extinction or oblivion_

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

The spike of Demon chakra in the area would have sent anyone to their knees, but Baki was not one to allow something as asinine as self preservation stop him from doing his duty for his nation (especially if it meant taking on a fully transformed Gaara and losing his life in the process).

He had been more then surprised to find Kagome clinging to a sleeping Gaara, trying to prop the boy up from slipping into what could only be his most recent kills.

Baki was agitated; the idea of a rampaging possessed Gaara wasn't as petrifying as this.

* * *

** Word Count:** 100


	87. Sequestered

**Chapter 87: Sequestered**

_v. to remove or withdraw into solitude or retirement; seclude_**  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara opened his teal eyes to a world light by sunlight peaking around the edges of drawn curtains.

Residual terror streamed through his blood and the threats of Mother still rang in his ears. With all his heart he hoped that wherever Kagome was she was far, far, far away from him and Mother. His head ached.

With a shake of his head Gaara looked at his surroundings. He didn't remember being in a room or on a bed when he blacked out, he didn't remember he had blacked out.

"Gaara, you're awake!" came a gasp from beside him.

_No!_

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	88. Approbate

**Chapter 88: Approbate**

_v. to approve officially_

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Kagome," Gaara acknowledged. The way the girl's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, did nothing to settle the pit of fear in his stomach. This girl had just witnessed him kill a man in cold blood, she had seen the beast he had tried so desperately to hide from her. Gaara was rather _uneasy_.

He winched and flinched away when the girl reached out to place a hand on his forehead.

"Are you feeling okay Gaara?" she asked; Gaara could only stare in horrified silence until a smile replaced her wide-eyed gaze, "You forgot to pretend I wasn't here."

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	89. Allay

**Chapter 89: Allay**

_v. to put fear, doubt, etc., to rest_

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"What?" Gaara asked curtly, if only to hide the relief that seemed to flood through his very body, making even his toes curl in pleasure at the dazzling smile that was meant for him and him alone.

Kagome simply giggled and shook her head. Gaara's head didn't hurt nearly as much as it had earlier.

"You gave me quite a scare, just collapsing like that!" scolded Kagome as she reached out, prying his fisted fingers apart and gently placing something there. A glass of water.

Of course this was only mildly distracting from the, now too familiar, tremor of fright.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	90. Assay

**Chapter 90: Assay**

_v. to examine or analyze._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara stared at the girl before him, superciliously searching her visible skin for the inevitable bruises and marks that his sand and Mother should have made on her person. She was remarkably unharmed but Gaara was unsure whether the person in front of him could be a ghost or not because there was no way she could have gotten past Mother's revenge, not when Mother had unlimited control of his body.

"You're rather lucky Gaara! The new ally isn't going to press any charges on you for attacking his men," smiled Kagome, before it dropped, "as if it's your fault."

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	91. Repugnance

**Chapter 91: Repugnance**

_n. strong distaste, aversion, or objection_

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belon****gs to another.**

* * *

Gaara waited for her to continue, knowing that she must.

"Orochimaru, your father's new ally," began the apparition of Kagome, "sent assassins to kill, not only you, but your siblings as well."

Gaara nodded, he had expected something like this from that hateful man.

"But, he has told your father that he was simply testing the three of you, to see if you would truly be useful to him and his nation, after all you are the power of Suna, true and strong," Kagome explained as she sat down on the futon next to him. Her words dripping with disdain.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	92. Chiromancy

**Chapter 92: Chiromancy**

_n. prediction of a person's future from the lines on the palms of his or her hands_

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"That is not unusual," Gaara finally said, but he did not know why he tried to reassure the deceased Kagome.

"That doesn't make it right," darkly said the girl, and it was by far the most hateful thing Gaara had ever heard from the girl. Gaara shifted in his spot and blinked owlishly when he felt a rather tight pinching on his side from the action.

With steady hands Gaara reached underneath his shirt and felt the peculiar feel of smooth skin and textured paper. He hooked two fingers onto the paper and pulled it away.

There was writing, odd.

* * *

** Word Count:** 100


	93. Legerdemain

**Chapter 93: Legerdemain**

_n. sleight of hand_**  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Oh," uttered Kagome as she looked at the paper in Gaara's hands.

Kagome didn't use seals often but she had made them soon after her arrival in Suna, thinking they'd be useful. She had known how, having helped Grandpa make his fruitless seals when she was younger and having later assisted Miroku ink his proficient seals every once in a while.

Kagome had been hoping that Gaara wouldn't have found the seal, at least not so soon. She was hoping that the paper would relieve some of the pressure the Demon inside of him was exerting on his mind, temporarily.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**AN:** So I got a few reviews saying that there was some confusion about the last chapter and my use of the word "deceased" in reference to Kagome, and since I'm sure they're not the only one with questions I'll explain it here. It wasn't a mistake, as you might recall Gaara thinks that Kagome _might_ be a ghost or something because he's _certain _Mother would have killed her when he lost consciousness. I hope that clears it up... But please feel free to ask any questions!


	94. Contravene

**Chapter 94: Contravene**

_v. to come or be in conflict with; to violate, infringe, or transgress_

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome had known from the second she had met the lonesome boy that something was different about him. Of course it had taken her far longer (longer than she cared to admit) to figure out just what it was that had made him so.

It was only when she had first touched the reclusive boy that she had felt that thrum of Demonic energy pulsate just beneath his skin, the energy nipping at her fingers.

From that very moment, Kagome had been making plans to help the boy. But usually her power was used to destroy, not help, his kind.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	95. Incite

**Chapter 95: Incite**

_v. to stir, encourage, or urge on._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"This…" began Gaara, his eyes narrowing on the paper, and Kagome gulped. He did not look happy.

"That…" began Kagome wondering just how she was going to explain it.

"It is a seal," said Gaara and his teal eyes searched her blue.

"Yes it is but I promise…" Kagome began, but a look from Gaara silenced her.

"This is why you are unharmed?" Gaara questioned and there was something like a plea in his voice that made Kagome jump to reassure him.

"Yes, I promise that it has not harmed you at all! It just stopped the…" Kagome began again.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	96. Encroach

**Chapter 96: Encroach**

_v. to trespass upon property, domain, or rights of another._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Kagome!" called out a voice that resonated off of the walls of the small apartment.

"In here!" Kagome called back, grateful for the distraction.

Gaara glared at the door, as he watched the handle turn, he was _not_ pleased with this diversion.

"Ah Gaara is awake as well," cheerfully expressed the monotone Jounin.

"Yes Baki, he will make a full recovery!" agreed Kagome, "I believe he just over exerted himself." From fighting his own inner demon, was left unsaid, but everyone in the room heard it all the same.

"Gaara," said the man, and Gaara looked at him, silently understanding.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	97. Onus

**Chapter 97: Onus**

_n. a difficult or disagreeable obligation, task, burden, etc._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belon****gs to another.**

* * *

"Gaara is indeed lucky that Baki-san came to the alley when he did! I don't think I could have carried you back to the apartment all by myself you know!" explained Kagome as she lightly swept her fingers through Gaara's scarlet bangs. The touch was cool and chilled his feverish forehead; he also relished the slight retreat of the raucous Mother from his mind at the contact.

Baki watched this all with a disinterested air. He would not be the one to inform Kagome that the only reason he had been at the alley wasn't entirely altruistic on his part.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	98. Quintessential

**Chapter 98: Quintessential**

_adj. of the pure and essential essence of something._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara had known his entire existence that he lived to terrify, petrify, and horrify others. Whether this was foreign Nations that thought they could belittle Suna or it was the very citizens of Suna he was suppose to protect did not make much difference to Gaara…eventually.

But he could tell that that Jounin, Baki, was worried. Worried by the fact that Gaara had not allowed Mother to kill Kagome and that Mother had not rampaged through the city, as she was known to have done.

To Baki, Gaara was a tool, and now he appeared to be a broken one.

* * *

** Word Count:** 100


	99. Diacritical

**Chapter 99: Diacritical**

****_adj. serving to distinguish; distinctive_

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Baki did not subscribe to the idea that Gaara was merely a tool. He had seen the boy _glow_ whenever Kagome was in the vicinity. After witnessing something like that, there could never be a mistake again just what that boy was, a boy.

However, no matter this truth Baki knew that this did not mean the boy was any less a very important political figure in Suna. If it appeared as though the boy was the slightest bit off his game, it would be the end of him, and Suna too.

Their enemies did not take kindly to weakness.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	100. Promulgate

**Chapter 100: Promulgate**

_v. to make known by open declaration._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome could feel the tension in the air and she did not like this at all. Baki was goggling Gaara as if the boy had just kicked his puppy, while Gaara was glaring at the man as if he had done the same to _his _puppy.

"Um…" began Kagome as she looked uncertainly from one man to the other, "are Temari and Kankuro okay?"

Distraction, Kagome found, was usually the best means out of a tense situation.

"Yes, they have seen the medics, aside from a few cuts and scrapes, they will be returning to duty in a day's time."

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	101. Magnetize

**Chapter 101: Magnetize**

_v. to exert an attracting or compelling influence upon._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"What's that in your hands, Gaara?" finally asked Baki, and Kagome froze. She had not wanted Baki to find out about that. She trusted the man with her life but she did not yet trust him with her secrets.

"A seal," the boy answered, and the pervious standoff seemed to have been forgotten as Baki got that curious light in his eyes. Kagome tensed further.

"I have not seen a seal like this before," said Baki as he turned the thin rice paper around in his hands. His calloused fingers traced the inked lines, as if mesmerized by its details.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	102. Abnegation

**Chapter 102: Abnegation**

_n. the act of giving up a right._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"It is Kagome's," said Gaara, and he watched inquisitively as Kagome cringed from beside him. Had she not wanted Baki to know this?

"Kagome?" questioned Baki with an upraised eyebrow. The man hoped wherever the raven haired teen had gotten it from it wasn't from their enemies. Baki could already guess as too its purpose, but he would have liked Kagome to confirm it first.

"That?" she laughed uneasily, "that's nothing special! Really just something that my Grandpa used to make to… to…" Kagome sighed, at Baki's stern glance, "to ward off demons."

Kagome felt she had relinquished her soul.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	103. Prevarication

**Chapter 103: Prevarication**

_n. a false or deliberate misstatement._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belon****gs to another.**

* * *

"Demons?" asked Baki, and Kagome wondered if the Jounin had ever been an interrogation specialist, she could already feel herself cracking.

"I grew up on a shrine," she explained, "they never really worked for Grandpa, but well, I figured that it would help Gaara clear his mind, you know... if he felt something stick to him."

"If they do not work, why do you carry them around?"

Kagome cringed; she had not seen that hole in her lie.

"Keepsakes? From home," Kagome said imploringly, wondering if he might believe that, apparently not, "Grandpa gave me a lot for my… journey."

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	104. Troth

**Chapter 104: Troth**

_n. one's word or promise._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

This was a lie, all of it was really. Kagome knew it, Baki knew it, and Gaara knew it. The worst though, Kagome thought, was that they all knew the others knew it was a lie.

"This didn't come from our enemies?" Baki finally asked, knowing there was no other way to avoid the question.

"_No_, it isn't, I swear to you it isn't," said Kagome, and she felt a wash of relief at being able to give _some_ truth to the man.

"Does anyone know of this?" Baki asked again. Kagome's eyes were wide but she vigorously asserted:

"No."

* * *

** Word Count:** 100


	105. Chary

**Chapter 105: Chary**

_adj. cautious or careful; wary._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara's lips turned downward at the gnawing feeling in his chest. He couldn't place a name to the feeling, truthfully most of the things he experienced around Kagome didn't have a name and Gaara had long since stopped trying, but this gnawing was particularly uncomfortable.

Kagome was hiding something and Gaara didn't know why she found it necessary.

Gaara wondered if Kagome didn't trust them, and that gnawing in his chest grew painful, especially when he considered that perhaps she simply didn't trust _him. _Gaara wondered why she wouldn't; after all it wasn't _her_ Mother that had been locked away.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	106. Cede

**Chapter 106: Cede**

_v. to yield or formally surrender to another._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Baki, Gaara, _please_ can you keep this a secret," pleaded Kagome as she looked over towards the older man. She could only imagine what floodgates these Seals would lead to if the Kage or his new ally ever found out about them.

Gaara nodded his head slowly. He did not know why he would ever want to tell someone there was a way to take Mother away from him. It would not benefit Gaara.

Baki regarded the girl. Kagome was all wide eyes and trembling limbs.

"I will keep this a secret, unless I must bring it to someone's attention."

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	107. Proselyte

**Chapter 107: Proselyte**

_n. a person who has changed from one opinion or the like to another._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Baki was a Ninja, and he habitually laid his emotions aside in order to efficiently assess all situations. Morals and _feelings_ weren't a productive part of decision making and hindered the acquisition of the best solutions.

Despite his time honed mindset, Baki couldn't entirely rule out the fondness he held for the girl before him. Perhaps if he was a better Ninja he might have been able to overlook the widening of her eyes in sincerity or the slump of her shoulders in defeat; but he wasn't the better Ninja and so he allowed himself to be swayed, this time.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	108. Incertitude

**Chapter 108: Incertitude**

_n. uncertainty or doubtfulness._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome recognized that was the closest she would ever get to a promise from him and sighed in relief.

"Thank you, I just…" Kagome wondered if she could tell them her suspicions on the Kage and his ally, "I do not want what these mean to get into the wrong hands."

There was no point in bringing up ideas that had no founding in the physical world. Ninja's might understand gut feelings, but even they could not do anything without physical evidence… or at least not anything that remotely resembled Justice.

Kagome would keep her reservations to herself, for now.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	109. Somnolence

**Chapter 109: Somnolence**

_adj. tending to cause sleep ._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belon****gs to another.**

* * *

"Well Gaara, that's enough excitement for now, if you want to get better you'll have to rest up," declared Kagome as she distracted herself with placing Gaara's still full glass of water on the nightstand, forcing the boy down and pulling the blanket up to the redhead's chin. Kagome was used to having to fight her patient to do as she had told them, but Gaara simply allowed her to guide him wherever she desired, his teal eyes watching her move.

Kagome smiled lightly at him and before she turned to leave she placed an innocent kiss to his forehead.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	110. Recalcitrant

**Chapter 110: Recalcitrant**

_adj. resisting authority or control; not obedient._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara watched the raven haired teen leave, the door closing behind her before he sat up from the bed, a shaking hand caressing his overheated forehead.

He hadn't seen the point to fight her nursing, but now he thought that perhaps he should've struggled more. It was never a good idea to allow that chakra stealing witch any closer than necessary. He could still feel his heartbeat thrash against his ribcage, and if Gaara had not known it was impossible, he might think his heart was in danger of leaping from his chest, a masochistic smile tugging his mouth's corners.

* * *

** Word Count:** 100


	111. Edict

**Chapter 111: Edict**

_n. a decree issued by a sovereign or other authority._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Kagome," called the Jounin that had followed her out of the occupied room. Kagome turned slowly to face the man, her eyes apprehensively searching for any indications as to what the man might want.

"Yes?" she asked tentatively. Baki's posture gave nothing away, but there seemed to be a feeling of unease about him, a prophetic insight into the man's mood.

"The Kage requests your presence, and he appeals you to come with an answer to his earlier proposition," informed the Jounin as, for the first time, an anxious expression reigned over his face, before he quickly cleared it away.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	112. Loiter

**Chapter 112: Loiter**

_v. to linger aimlessly or as aimless in or about a place._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome might have been ordered to the Kage's office, but she wasn't about to subject herself to the man so soon, she _had_ just seen him the other day.

She was leisurely walking along the bland market street in the hope of some hindrance to keep her away longer. Her fingers trailed across the sparse goods laid around the street, a frown pulling at chapped lips. The street had been appearing more desolate every week as traders and tourists failed to arrive in the secluded village.

Kagome often wondered what could have caused the small, but prosperous, village to dwindle.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	113. Recrudescence

**Chapter 113: Recrudescence**

_n. revival or reappearance in active existence._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Well, well, I knew you'd be back!" called out a familiar voice. Kagome smiled as she turned slightly to see the memorable, pleasant old man surrounded by cacti, his wares didn't seem diminished as opposed to the other vendors.

"Cacti-san!" Kagome greeted as she approached his stand. The cacti that surrounded him were in full bloom, the colors on each were dazzling and bright, nothing she had predicted on such desert flora. Although she didn't say it out loud, she thought this was far more beautiful than the buds. These flowers had bloomed despite all opposition and expectations against it.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	114. Similitude

**Chapter 114: Similitude**

_n. a person or thing that is like or the match or counterpart of another._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Are you looking to buy one today?" asked the old man kindly as he watched Kagome gaze appreciatively at each bloom.

"Hmm," hummed Kagome as a particular cactus stood out from the rest, it was small and round, a single pale red flower on its top. Kagome smiled because despite the difference in species there was no denying that this small cactus shared many characteristics with a certain prickly red head.

"Ah, fine choice, it has nice thick roots and it easily flowers if it's gets enough sunlight," explained the man.

Kagome wondered if it would be an appropriate gift.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	115. Venery

**Chapter 115: Venery**

_n. the practice or sport of hunting; the chase._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belon****gs to another.**

* * *

The Kage frowned atomically as he looked out his window. He had sent Baki to retrieve the wayward girl hours ago and she had yet to make it anywhere near the Kage's office.

So she was trying to avoid him, but that wasn't part of his game.

"Go," the Kage ordered to the shadow's behind him. The shadow's bowed slightly before immediately melting into the walls.

"Let's see how long you can stay interesting, Ka-go-me," murmured the Kage, a smirk growing across his face as he leaned back into his office chair.

He hoped she wouldn't start disappointing him now.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	116. Modicum

**Chapter 116: Modicum**

_n. a moderate or small amount._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome's feet wandered away from the Market Street and made their way towards the empty training grounds. A smile graced her lips as she glanced up at the clear blue desert skies; the only thing within sight was a small white speck. It was already high noon and any desert dweller in their right mind would have ducked for cover inside the closest air conditioned building.

Shielding her eyes, Kagome focused on the speck and for a moment Kagome thought the speck resembled an eyeball. After a shake of her head, when she glanced up again, the speck had disappeared.

* * *

** Word Count:** 100


	117. Riposte

**Chapter 117: Riposte**

_v. to reply or retaliate._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome had already made a full round of the village before they found her.

She smiled politely when the masked nins dropped down from the clear blue sky, and made no indication of surprise at their arrival. She should have known the Kage would do something like this, regrettably it appeared she had become his new favorite toy.

"Ah, I'm guessing _he _sent you to come get me," stated the girl as she propped one fist on her hip, her eyes taking in the two ninja in front of her for any clue.

"You're presence is required."

"Isn't it always?"

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	118. Staunch

**Chapter 118: Staunch**

_adj. firm or steadfast in principle, adherence, loyalty, etc._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome hadn't fought the ninja as they led her towards Headquarters; she knew that despite their appearance they were as strong as any Demon she had come across on her various travels.

Still Kagome couldn't help but to frown in despair when she was finally placed in front of the sordid man. She would much rather been back taking care of Gaara and his siblings after _this man's_ ally had attacked them. Besides, Gaara was too cute when he was asleep.

"I see that my entourage has finally found you," joked the Kage.

"Only because I let them," she quipped.

* * *

"About my offer," began the Kage, and Kagome shivered at the way the words seemed to slide off this man's tongue, "do you have an answer?"

Kagome simply watched the man in front of her. She knew that whatever answer she gave him, he would somehow get his way, as had always been her experience with him. She still wondered though if she should just resign herself to her fate or give at least some indication at her displeasure.

"I suppose I do," finally drawled out Kagome and it felt as though she was declaring her allegiance to the devil.

* * *

**Word Count:** 200

AN: Two for the price of one! As a reward for all those patiently waiting, the next chapter will be the big reveal.


	119. Huckster

**Chapter 119: Huckster**

_n. a persuasive and aggressive salesperson._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

The Kage grinned as he looked at the girl, he knew exactly what was going to happen from here, she was too predictable. Of course she was going to refuse.

"I accept your offer to become a secretary," said Kagome and she grinned in triumph at the microscopic evidences of his surprise. She had to prove to him that she wasn't easy to read, "however, I do not think that I have any qualifications to be your personal secretary, so I must simply request that you allow me to gain experience in the Missions Office."

So the game would continue.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	120. Portend

**Chapter 120: Portend**

_v. to indicate in advance._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she exited the Kage's office. She was avoiding the inevitable but at least she was limiting her exposure to the steadily corrupt man. If anything, Kagome was an optimist, and she hoped that in the time it took for her to gain experience the Kage would lose interest in her.

Kagome wasn't stupid, and more worryingly, she knew that both jobs, the one offered and the one she won, were not civilian jobs; however, the Kage's willingness to allow a non-native citizen to have such jobs said more to Kagome about the Village's state then his intentions.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	121. Sentry

**Chapter 121: Sentry**

_n. a member of a guard or watch._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belon****gs to another.**

* * *

Gaara looked over the dull lights of the city from atop Baki's apartment building. The man had not allowed him to leave the vicinity, stating that Kagome had the Jounin under strict orders, but he had not stopped the younger man from at least escaping the confines of the apartment, if not the building. In fact Gaara was under no illusions that he wasn't being watched closely by Baki, it appeared Gaara had not been the only one unwilling to risk Kagome's ire.

A pattering of footsteps on the roof caught his attention and Gaara stilled at the voice's call.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	122. Domineer

**Chapter 122: Domineer**

_v. to tower over or above._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"There you are," the voice was nearly steady but sincere. Gaara was surprised when it wasn't grating on his nerves although he could detect the beginning etchings of fear in their voice. Gaara was _slightly _impressed with how in control his usually uninhibited older brother appeared.

"Kagome's been looking for you, she's already checked over Temari and me, I think she just wants to make sure that you're alright too," mumbled Kankuro, Gaara could see the tension in the man, and knew how easily he could crush him with his sand. But for now, he would not kill the messenger.

* * *

** Word Count:** 100


	123. Inquest

**Chapter 123: Inquest**

_n. an investigation or examination._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome rushed over to Gaara when he followed Kankuro through the door. Her eyes searched over him, looking for any visible signs of pain, before she finally reached out to prod at those hurts she knew previously.

Gaara tensed under her ministrations, and could not quite understand the fluttering in his chest as her fingers lightly grazed the knots along his side and back. She finished with her hand resting on his forehead. Gaara wondered at the inaudible sigh that escaped his lips as warm fingers touched chilled skin.

"Thank goodness, you're all alright," Kagome murmured, leaning into Gaara's shoulder.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	124. Booster

**Chapter 124: Booster**

_n... especially an energetic and enthusiastic supporter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Temari didn't know when Kagome had appointed herself the medic of their small four man cell, but she couldn't deny that it was nice to have a mothering personality around.

She watched Gaara willing allow the older girl to nurse him and heard the small chuckle that came from beside her. Temari glanced over to see her usually emotionless sensei visibly amused at the scene before them.

Temari returned her attention to Gaara and Kagome, wondering what he saw that she didn't. She could only gape in surprise at the uptight Gaara, the most miniscule of smiles gracing his lips.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	125. Niche

**Chapter 125: Niche**

_n. a place or position suitable or appropriate for a person or thing. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome was not allowed to see the Missions requested or handed to each team, as she had no clearance in such matters; however, she was allowed to file the sealed paperwork by who turned in what ranked mission, as well as deal with both clients and teams personally. Her job was not difficult, and as long as it kept her away from the Kage she was satisfied by her work in the Mission Office.

But for all the work that she did, she knew that something wasn't quite adding up. Each day there were substantially less and less missions requested.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	126. Sedulous

**Chapter 126: Sedulous**

_n. persistently or carefully maintained._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara would never admit this to anyone, _especially_ not Mother, but he was secretly pleased that Kagome worked in the Mission Office. At least with her working she was no longer aimlessly wandering the Village, thus ensuring Gaara would run into her less (as well as keep her out of trouble and away from unsavory types.) Of course it was also nice to see her before and after each mission…if only so the girl would not be so worried about his and his siblings' wellbeing.

Gaara did not like to be nursed, coddled or pressed by the older girl… much.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	127. Anon

**Chapter 127: Anon**

_adv. in a short time; soon._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belon****gs to another.**

* * *

Kagome had been working in the Missions Office a month when she came to comprehend that Ninjas regularly confronted death.

Baki's team was due back from a simple B ranked mission that morning. The mission wasn't dangerous and had been upgraded to a higher rank because the Village needed the money that a B rank mission would cost. Kagome had been eagerly awaiting their return; the Village wasn't the same without them, only they didn't check in that day or the next.

Sometimes Ninja got hurt she had established, but her heart stopped recalling that sometimes they never came back.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	128. Paroxysm

**Chapter 128: Paroxysm**

_n. any sudden, violent outburst; a fit of violent action or emotion._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

It was three days after the appointed check in that Baki's team reappeared in the village, an unconscious Temari resting upon Gaara's sand and a drooping Kankuro staggering behind the unharmed Gaara and unaffected Baki.

Their first stop was the Kage's office for debriefing. Kagome upon hearing that they hadn't immediately gone to the Hospital with their injured teammates made her way to the Kage's office without a second thought.

She didn't spare a moment to knock before she was opening the unlocked door, her untamed Miko energy roiling inside her, held as tightly under her skin as she could.

* * *

** Word Count:** 100


	129. Emancipate

**Chapter 129: Emancipate**

_v. to free from restraint, influence, or the like._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

The Kage grinned at the expected entrance of the girl, he had felt her coming from the Mission's Office downstairs (after all this had been his intention all long in ordering the injured team to debrief him immediately, he couldn't care less about the actual happenings of the sour mission.)

"Kagome, is there something that you needed?" questioned the Kage lightly, his amusement leaking through. The girl's eyes narrowed on him and the Kage was actually surprised to feel a shock of something that wasn't quite Chakra invisibly seeping into the room.

"This team is going to the hospital, _now_."

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	130. Scintillation

**Chapter 130: Scintillation**

_n. a spark or flash._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara watched Kagome enter the room, he wasn't surprised, having known she'd come the moment they'd been ordered to the Kage's office instead of the Hospital.

He was pleased to see her, after all Temari was heavy and carrying her across the Country required plenty of Chakra. Besides if his sister died, Temari would be greatly displeased.

Gaara gasped as the beginnings of something that wasn't Chakra permeated the Office. Mother thrashed inside him and Gaara wondered if all he had known was the fire dancing across his nerves.

He was… _relieved_ once the Kage dismissed them at her command

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	131. Apposite

**Chapter 131: Apposite**

_adj. well suited for the purpose. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara scowled as he watched people scurrying around. He rather abhorred the Hospital; he found it entirely pathetic that this place was extending life for those that were not worthy to have it. Gaara thought it would be better to allow the dying to die, why hold off the inevitable?

Gaara reluctantly allowed for some exceptions to this view. He had decided earlier that Hospitals had their uses, especially if it was healing those of use to him.

"Gaara?" whispered the raven haired girl beside him, fear lacing her words, Gaara felt a shiver of unease run down his spine.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	132. Mollify

**Chapter 132: Mollify**

_v. to soften in feeling or temper._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Kagome," answered Gaara, hiding what little apprehension he held behind a sober mask. Kagome was glancing up at him, her bottom lip trapped underneath pearly white teeth.

"Temari was poisoned," Kagome whispered and Gaara nodded; although he wondered how she could have known that without anyone telling her as much and having only seen the unconscious blonde for a few moments.

"That is true," agreed Gaara, silently cursing himself for allowing the older girl to get a response.

"Can the Doctors heal her?"

"Suna does not have the best Medics" Gaara admitted, "but Suna does have the greatest Poison Makers."

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	133. Postulate

**Chapter 133: Postulate**

_v. to claim or assume the existence or truth of._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belon****gs to another.**

* * *

Kagome's hands' anxiously clenched in the fabric of her yellow sun dress as she looked at the sign above the double doors of the Hospital's OR. Kagome was grateful that Gaara had remained with her too wait for the results of Temari's operation.

Kankuro had been admitted for Chakra and Physical exhaustion and Baki had been waylaid at the Nurses Station to fill out their paperwork.

"Gaara, she'll be alright," Kagome said before doubtfully adding, "right?"

"This is not her first time being injured," stated Gaara, and Kagome smiled, taking the consolation for what it was.

"You're right, thanks Gaara."

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	134. Blatherskite

**Chapter 134: Blatherskite**

_n. a talkative, silly person; foolish talk; nonsense._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Then he _had_ to say 'your poison doesn't affect me' like he was all high and mighty, completely forgetting that not everyone had been gradually building up their immunity to Poisons since they were nine years old!" groused Temari making Kagome giggle as she looked between her ashen friend and her friend's brother in the bed beside them.

"Hey, you can't judge me for what is said in the heat of battle!" complained Kankuro, the turn of his lips betrayed his pout.

"It was lame, as far as comebacks go," confessed Baki from the doorway next to a leaning Gaara.

* * *

** Word Count:** 100


	135. Fiduciary

**Chapter 135: Fiduciary**

_adj. of, based on, or in the nature of trust and confidence..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara wasn't comfortable, but he was willing to stay in this Hospital room if only because he felt as though he needed to keep a close eye on the troublesome Kagome. She was bound to get into mischief, even in a place like the Hospital. Besides he found it… _interesting_… to watch the interaction between his teammates and Kagome. They appeared… happy with one another's presence.

Secretly he wondered if the way they talked to one another was the proper way a team would act around each other. Very rarely did his siblings relax around him like they would Kagome.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	136. Tardigrade

**Chapter 136: Tardigrade**

_adj. slow in pace or movement._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she looked down at Temari's sleeping face. The slightly younger girl's body was still suffering from the minute traces of poison that had remained in her body even after the Medics had drawn it out using what Baki had explained was a Medical Jutsu. Baki had been able to escort Kankuro home after only a night of supervised rest at the Hospital, Temari had not been that lucky and, even after a week in the Hospital, still was not fit to leave.

With a quick glance around, Kagome placed her hands over exposed portions of Temari's skin.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	137. Atrophy

**Chapter 137: Atrophy**

_n. a wasting away of the body... _

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

With a last glance Kagome turned her attention to the prone girl before her and closed her eyes.

She had dreamt of this, a way to save her friend. The idea had been raking through her brain at all hours of the day. Even as she glanced down at the blonde, she wasn't confident her ability would be enough to save Temari from her slowly collapsing body, but Kagome would be cursed if she didn't try.

With a deep breath she focused, and visualized blue light sweeping through countless cells, a pulse of purifying power destroying every atom of poison.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	138. Abrade

**Chapter 138: Abrade**

_v. to scrape away or wear down by friction._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara was sure if he had been standing he would have fallen to his knees as energy skyrocketed through the Village, a beacon of something Gaara couldn't name. Whatever it was, it was similar to the power that had recently leaked out of Kagome in the Kage's office and long ago in the Desert when she was incased in Gaara's sand, hiding her from avaricious bandits.

Gaara felt a sting of indignant _anger_ shoot through his veins. Something _must_ be distressing Kagome to have her send out such a powerful pulse of power, it was like nothing he'd felt before.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	139. Ascendant

**Chapter 139: Ascendant**

_n. a position of dominance or controlling influence._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belon****gs to another.**

* * *

The Kage's eyes widened minutely as they shot towards the single window of his office, before a grin stretched across his borrowed face.

Suna was bathed in power, it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, but the slight pinpricks of fear were quickly overshadowed by greed. Wherever this power was coming from, he _would_ control it.

"Kage-sama?" questioned a voice beside him, "What's that?"

"Perhaps it'll be the help we need to get Suna out of its Economic Depression," harmlessly suggested the Kage, as if he hadn't played a part in Suna's increased desperation.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	140. Bilk

**Chapter 140: Bilk**

_v. to defraud; cheat._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

He stood in the doorway, his fists tightly clenched and unclenching by his side; he hadn't felt this much anger, this much confusion, in _decades_. Kagome stood over his student, a pale blue light surrounding the sleeping girl in the bed in front of her.

He had taken Kagome in when she had nowhere to go, and he had given her his _trust_. That wasn't something Baki willing gave out to just anyone.

In a few steps he stood behind her, his hand raised to stop whatever Jutsu Kagome was inflicting on Temari when a simple, "Please… wait," stopped him.

* * *

** Word Count:** 100


	141. Mortiferous

**Chapter 141: Mortiferous**

_adj. deadly, fatal._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

He didn't know why he allowed her to continue to have an influence over him, but still he stayed his hand.

He was just being naïve, he told himself, but as he watched he would swear that some color returned to Temari's ashen skin. But that was impossible, because the poison that had gotten into Temari's system could not be fully extracted. The poison had gotten into her cell's nucleus and it mutated her DNA into producing a replica poison in each cell. This poison had been a career ending one, and something like _hope_ was not permitted to Baki.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	142. Demoralize

**Chapter 142: ****Demoralize**

_v. to deprive of spirit, courage, discipline, etc._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome felt as though her teeth should be cutting through the skin of her lip for as hard as she was biting on it. The stormy presence of Baki at her shoulder wasn't helping her concentrate on the task at hand but Kagome was grateful that the Jounin hadn't impaled her with a Shuriken yet and that he was seemingly allowing her to continue to heal her friend.

Kagome wasn't sure why Baki was so agitated, but she was sure that the manifestation of her latent Miko powers was not helping to calm him.

Wrinkling her nose, she refocused herself.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	143. Arraignment

**Chapter 143: Arraignment**

_n. a calling into question or a finding fault. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Baki cursed his weakness as he stood immobilized behind the girl that he had let enter his home, his sensibilities, and, if he dare admit it, his _heart. _

This is unforgivable, Baki cursed inside his mind, Kagome could be _assassinating_ Temari… he shouldn't just stand back and watch her do this!

But just as he slipped a senbon between experienced fingers, a quick and painless way to go if any, Temari stirred beneath Kagome's glowing hands.

Temari gasped as she shot up, her spine ramrod straight.

"What have you done to me," Temari whispered eyes wide and focused on Baki.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	144. Residuum

**Chapter 144: Residuum**

_n. something remaining after removal of a part._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Temari, how do you feel," Kagome asked in a low voice, almost as if addressing an invalid. Temari spared the girl a glance before her teal eyes returned to her sensei.

"Sensei, what have you done," whispered Temari, the girls's color was high and her eyes were wide as her fingers ghosted over sensitive skin.

"I- I am sorry Temari," Kagome said, her own blue eyes cast downward "I should have asked you… I had not thought that… I hadn't thought…"

"You did not think," admonished Baki, hoping that only his disapproval leaked through his tone and not his curiosity.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	145. Phantasmagoria

**Chapter 145: Phantasmagoria**

_n. a shifting medley of real or imagined figures, as in a dream._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belon****gs to another.**

* * *

"Kagome, what…?" Temari questioned, and for the first time since awakening she turned her full attention to the downtrodden girl standing beside her bed. Kagome glanced through strands of raven hair, red lips contrasting with white teeth.

"I'm so sorry, I know I invaded your personal space and that I did not warn you about what I was trying to do, but I had not known if it was going to work but it did and so I thought that maybe—" Kagome rushed out before Temari lifted a hand to stop her.

"Why are you glowing?" she finally asked.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	146. Eolian

**Chapter 146: Eolian**

_adj. noting or pertaining to sand or rock material carried or arranged by the wind._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Glowing?" parroted both Baki and Kagome as they looked around the room. Baki leaned forward to look into Temari's eyes, his own offset by blue chakra.

"What do you see?" finally asked Baki as he leaned away from his student to fully observe her.

"It's as though you two are giving off Chakra, but in colors that I've never seen Chakra give off," explained the blonde as she examined the two, her eyes narrowed, "Kagome is a silver like… like the moon and it feels sad… but Baki-sensei is a sturdy brown, like wet sand."

Kagome gasped her eyes wide.

* * *

** Word Count:** 100


	147. Phraseology

**Chapter 147: Phraseology**

_n. manner or style of verbal expression; expressions; phrases._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Kagome," drawled out Baki, and Kagome looked down at her clasped hands in front of her sun dress feeling properly admonished.

"I think I know what's going on," admitted the girl, her blue eyes sparking, "my powers, my Miko powers, they are leaving a residual effect on your system."

"Why are they in my system?" sternly inquired Temari, but Kagome didn't look ashamed as she met Temari's eyes.

"To save your life," answered Kagome calmly, "that poison wasn't leaving your system and it seemed to actually be multiplying, slowly breaking down you internal organs, it was necessary to purify you."

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	148. Sequitur

**Chapter 148: ****Sequitur**

_n. logical conclusion from the premises; a logical consequence._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"_Purify_ me with your _powers_!" yelped Temari before her eyes narrowed, "and you did not think that it would work, have you never done this before?"

"I haven't," admitted Kagome with a wince, and Baki was proud of his student for so quickly piecing together what Kagome was saying and questioning it, because for the life of him he was still trying to reconcile the fact that Kagome was a ninja. He had seen the seal used on Gaara, but he had passed it off easily, even civilians could attain seals and usually, even with little chakra reserves, activate them.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	149. Fealty

**Chapter 149: Fealty**

_n. fidelity; faithfulness._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"But Kagome, you aren't a ninja," said Temari as she looked over the girl, "are you? Are you a spy from another village? Because Kagome this isn't looking good."

"I'm not! I promise you I'm not!" Kagome said, her words coming out so quickly they tripped over one another.

"Still Kagome, this is not looking good," repeated Temari, and the blonde did not know why but she believed Kagome, something in her gut told her too. Or maybe it was just that she was high off of whatever power Kagome had pumped into her, whatever it was it was potent.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	150. Mettle

**Chapter 150: Mettle**

_n. courage and fortitude._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome didn't feel despair often nor allow it to pierce her psyche so thoroughly, but as she looked into the disbelieving eyes of her friend and Guardian she could feel the alienation sink into her blood, freezing her from the inside out.

Her world was shrinking; the light of the room dimmed; the words she needed to say stuck in her throat.

With a shuddering breath, Kagome forced her heart to slow its hasty beat and with the slowing of her heart, her resolve returned. She _would _defend herself, she hadn't done anything wrong.

She opened her mouth to respond.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	151. Exponent

**Chapter 151: Exponent**

_n. a person or that explains or interprets._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belon****gs to another.**

* * *

"Kagome is not a spy," declared a vehement voice from the doorway of the Hospital room. Temari and Kagome jumped before they slowly turned their attention to a glaring red head, his sand slipped out from the gourd on his back churning around him.

"How can you say that so confidently, Gaara?" questioned Baki, his eyes narrowed as they focused on the furious demon carrier. The red head faltered as his eyes drifted to the curious but hopeful Kagome that stood beside Baki.

"I know," said Gaara, a conflicted sheen to his otherwise clear turquoise eyes.

"_How_ do you know?"

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	152. Tenet

**Chapter 152: Tenet**

_n. any opinion, principle, dogma, etc. especially one held true by members of a profession, group, or movement._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara glanced a last time towards Kagome before he locked his gaze onto Baki, conviction overtaking confliction in his eyes.

"I know because Kagome has been under constant surveillance since her arrival into Suna and she has not shown any suspicious behavior," said Gaara, his eyes never once straying from Baki's, not even at the surprised hum from Temari or the relieved noises of Kagome, even though he watched the latter's stance relax from the corner of his eyes.

"By whom?" ordered Baki, because as a high council member he hadn't approved of any such order.

"Me," answered Gaara unwaveringly.

* * *

** Word Count:** 100


	153. Simulacrum

**Chapter 153: Simulacrum**

_n. a slight, unreal, or superficial likeness or semblance._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Really?" murmured Kagome as she looked between the batting pair, her slight surprise at being constantly followed had not been as great as hearing that Gaara was the one willing to do it.

"You have not always been in the village," pointed out Baki, and Kagome imagined a proverbial thrust of a sword.

"I do not have to be in the Village to watch over it," claimed Gaara, and Kagome smiled as she imagined his parry before her eyes widened as sand gathered into a tight ball over Gaara's shoulder, a familiar looking eyeball appeared.

"I recognize that!" Kagome cried.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	154. Phlegmatic

**Chapter 154: ****Phlegmatic**

_adj. not easily excited to action or display of emotion; sluggish. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome watched their exchange with interest. She knew that on some level she should feel more violated and exposed at such a confession but at the moment it was simply overshadowed by relief.

The line of questioning had been encroaching on dark territory and it was one that she had not been able to see a way out of. But Gaara was there, and he was defending her, although she did not understand what would make him do so.

The two of them weren't close, and Gaara rarely acknowledged her, no matter how much Kagome might have wished for it.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	155. Attestor

**Chapter 155: Attestor**

_v. to give proof or evidence of; manifest._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Is there anyone else who can back up your story," questioned Baki, his expression stony and emotionless as he stared intently at the boy before him, consciously attempting to hide any relief that might leak into his voice or stance.

Gaara remained silent for several seconds as he observed the group before him, his eyes locking onto Kagome's own. There was something sparking beneath the blue pools, and Gaara has nowhere near experienced enough to read their meaning.

"Yes," admitted Gaara, and he was surprised at how difficult it was to turn his attention away from Kagome, "there are others."

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	156. Vex

**Chapter 156: Vex**

_v. to irritate; annoy; provoke; to torment; trouble; distress._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Who," the word was whispered past Kagome's lips before she could prevent it, but the utterance was enough to bring the room's attention back onto her.

It was one thing for a cautious friend to lookout for her but it was an entirely different beast to be stalked by strangers. Gaara at least seemed to have good intentions.

"The Kage's elite and recently his ally's as well," answered Gaara in contrite tones, he was at least aware of how Kagome would react to such news, the face she made was enough to make his knees weak. She was _not _pleased.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	157. Bodhi

**Chapter 157: Bodhi**

_n. supreme knowledge or enlightenment._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belon****gs to another.**

* * *

"How long has Oto been watching her," asked Temari her eyes wide in fear before her eyebrows and mouth turned downward in anger.

"Two months and seventeen days," answered Gaara in monotone, his once open expression was shutting down and the sand that had been loose was returning to his Gourd. No one was fooled by the seemingly calm expression.

"And the Kage?" inquired Baki.

"Far longer."

"How do you know, Gaara," pleaded Kagome, stepping around Baki, blue eyes searching teal.

"I know everything that goes in the Village," divulged Gaara, "I do not sleep and so I miss nothing."

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	158. Bedevil

**Chapter 158: Bedevil**

_v. to cause confusion or doubt in; muddle; confound._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Gaara knew everything that went on in the Village, there was very little that could be hid from his all seeing eyes. There might have been little that he had understood about _why_, but in such cases he couldn't care less. However, when it came to the mystifying and exasperating Kagome, Gaara had found, more often than not, it had been beneficial to know all.

But he was willing to admit, he could not have predicted that the useless information he had gathered about the girl would go to defending her, he rather thought it would go to destroying her.

* * *

** Word Count:** 100


	159. Perlustrate

**Chapter 159: Perlustrate**

_v. to travel through an area in examination or survey._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

"Why such interest in Kagome?" wondered Temari absently as she leaned back and propped herself up with the pillows on her bed. Kagome froze her eyes wide as she grasped at the neck of her bright blue dress. Her reaction was puzzling to Baki and Gaara, and both stored the action away for later musing.

"I do not think it is interest on the Kazekage's part," informed Gaara, "it was mostly to ensure what we are now discussing."

"If Kagome was a spy?" murmured Temari before she nodded, "that makes sense, however Orochimaru's actions do not."

Baki had to agree.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	160. Eschew

**Chapter 160: ****Eschew**

_v. to abstain or keep away from; shun; avoid. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

Kagome didn't know much about Orochimaru, aside from the fact that he visited the Village often and he was a void of darkness. For this reason she had never talked to the man, and avoided him if a chance for interaction between them had ever arisen, so the news of him keeping tabs on her was more than slightly surprising.

"Perhaps, it's for the same reason he attacked us, to test us," reasoned Temari, "maybe he is also testing Kagome for some reason."

"He should have no reason to do so," said Baki, causing everyone in the room to frown.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	161. Banausic

**Chapter 161: Banausic**

_adj. serving utilitarian purposes only; mechanical; practical._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

The Doctor frowned as he looked over the latest Toxicity Report on the Hospital's most recent permanent resident. Or rather on what should have been their latest resident, because despite the impossibility, the girl had seemingly had every mutated cell in her body purged. Even the bruises from the IV needle had been healed.

This girl was a medical miracle, and if she wasn't a ninja, he might have had reason to study her. But the Doctor was too familiar with Chakra and Bloodline limits to give this miracle anymore than a second glance as he signed her release papers.

* * *

**Word Count:** 100


	162. Carnal

**Chapter 162: Carnal**

_adj. pertaining to or characterized by the flesh or the body; not spiritual; merely human; temporal; worldly._

**Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to another.**

* * *

The Kage looked over the team in front of him inquisitively. They were far harder to put down than he had originally thought, and had exceeded his expectations, but that would fit into his plans nicely.

Kankuro had recovered within days, and Temari, although her muscles suffered slight atrophy from her week in the Hospital, was still battle ready. Gaara hadn't been injured in the least, and if the report from their last mission was any indication was just as vicious as ever.

"I have a mission for you," he stated simply.

"Yes, sir."

"The Chuunin Exam, you will participate."

* * *

**Word Count:** 100

**AN: Thank-you everyone that has read and reviewed this story! It means the world to me, truly. But I have a a small warning to give... I'll won't be updating for the next few months, at least until July or August. But I am NOT, let me repeat that NOT abandoning this story! I'm just going into a small hiatus so I can concentrate on School and whatnot. But really I will be back and it honestly does mean the world to me mean when someone enjoys my writing. Thanks again, and I'm sure these next few months will fly by!**


End file.
